censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
BBC Two's Marvel film age ratings
A list of all the age ratings assigned for Marvel films whenever aired on BBC Two. Marvel Cinematic Universe *Iron Man: Rated 12 for violence and mature themes. Aired on August 3, 2009 at 8:40pm. *The Incredible Hulk: Rated 12 for violence. Aired on September 22, 2009 at 8:35pm. *Iron Man 2: Rated 12 for violence and mature themes. Aired on September 10, 2011 at 8:20pm. *Thor: Rated 12 for violence. Aired on December 19, 2011 at 8:30pm **When it re-aired on September 4, 2012 at 6pm, it was re-rated PG. ***When it re-aired on December 15, 2016 at 7pm, it was again rated PG. Both airings, however, aired uncut. *Captain America: The First Avenger: Rated 12 for violence. Aired on July 4, 2012 at 8:25pm. *The Avengers: Rated 12 for "violence and a disturbing image (being Agent Coulson's death)". Aired on March 30, 2013 at precisely 8:20pm. *Iron Man 3: Rated 12 for violence. Aired on January 1, 2014 at 8:35pm. *Thor: The Dark World: Rated 12 for "mild cruelty". Aired on July 7, 2014 at 8:45pm. **Just like with the first film, it was re-rated PG on the December 22, 2016 airing at precisely 7:05pm despite the violence. *Captain America: The Winter Soldier: Rated 12 for moderate cruelty. Aired on February 25, 2015 at 8:50pm. **The December 6, 2018 re-airing changed it to 15 for "moderate cruelty and disturbing images". It was finally aired at 10:55pm. *Guardians of the Galaxy: Rated PG for "sci-fi themes". Aired on October 2, 2015 at 7pm. *Avengers: Age of Ultron: Rated 12 for moderate cruelty. Aired on January 20, 2016 at 8:45pm. *Ant-Man: Rated PG (no reason given, just "parental guidance recommended"). Aired on August 9, 2016 at 7pm. *Captain America: Civil War: Rated 12 for cruelty. Aired on October 10, 2017 at 8:50pm. **The December 13, 2018 re-airing gives it a "15" rating. *Doctor Strange: Rated PG for "frightening scenes (being the fact that it focuses on mystic arts)". Aired on November 2, 2018 at 7:30pm. *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Rated 15 for "moderate sexual references and mature themes (being parental abandonment)". It was the first MCU film to be given a "15" rating when initially aired on BBC Two (the second and third Captain America films only had "15" ratings in reruns just because the content was too intense). It was finally aired on November 9, 2018 at 11:25pm (the latest for an MCU film on BBC Two so far). *Spider-Man: Homecoming: When it was aired at 6pm on November 16, 2018, it was given a "PG" rating in spite of the violence and language (including Aunt May's near-usage of the word "fuck" at the end before smash cutting to the credits) for unknown reasons (perhaps likely a fun, affectionate nod to the second film in the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy having been given a "PG" rating after parents sent complaints about the graphic violence in the original, protesting it should have been given a "15" rating instead of a "12".) *Thor: Ragnarok: Rated 12 for violence. Aired on December 15, 2018 at 8:30pm. **Somewhat a December 16, 2018 3:10am rerun gave it a PG rating. *Black Panther: Rated 12 for intense scenes of violence. Aired on December 16, 2018 at 8:30pm. *Avengers: Infinity War: Rated 12 for intensely emotional scenes. Aired on December 31, 2018 at 9:10pm. Non-Marvel Cinematic Universe films *Spider-Man: Rated PG for "mild violence" when initially aired at 7pm on February 6, 2003. One viewer complained (in a similar vein that the movie should've been rated "15" instead of "12") that it was a little too violent (in the graphic "blood and gore" sense) to be aired at this timeslot. It was pulled from the air and banned, never to be aired again until September 25, 2008 when it was finally aired at 10:40pm with a 15 rating for "graphic violence throughout". The film, however, was never shown again, remaining lost, only the second and third films are usually shown from time to time. *Spider-Man 2: Rated PG for "mild violence and frightening scenes" when it was aired on July 5, 2006 at 6pm. **One 2007 reairing (unknown which day exactly, but shown at 6pm) gave the film a "U" (suitable for general audiences) rating. (This was probably a mistake on the network's part). *Spider-Man 3: Rated 12 for "intense scenes" when aired on December 6, 2008 at 8pm. *Blade: Trinity: Rated 18 for "intense scenes of graphic violence" (although on home video it is "15") when aired on January 7, 2007 at 11:40pm. *Deadpool: Rated 15 for "graphic violence and sex throughout" when aired on January 5, 2017 at 10:25pm. *Logan: Rated 15 for "graphic violence and scenes of tension" when aired on February 2, 2018 at 10:15pm. Category:Censorship Category:Marvel censorship Category:UK censorship